Medias negras (Mini Historia)
by Xib-Raco
Summary: Oomuro Sakurako, viviendo su día a día, como cualquiera, hasta que un día conoce una chica de medias negras, llamada Furutani Himawari; sakurako cayendo en las garras del la atracción quiere conocerla y poder tener una cita con ella.
1. Chapter 1

Aún recuerdo el día en que te conocí, era un día nublado con pronóstico de lluvia, y era evidente que iba hacer así, yo estaba esperando que ese autobús donde bajaste pasará y así pudiera cruzar la calle, pero mi sorpresa fue grata al ver que tú bajabas, me quedé atrapada en tu rostro y tus bellos ojos, y cuando escuché tu voz, no pude ni siquiera moverme.

Llevabas medias negras, bufanda con cuadros, y una mini falda azul.

En aquel paso zebra me anime, y te hablé, tú estabas preocupada por no tener encendedor, y al ver tus ojos de ángel fui al mini marcket y compre uno para ti, y así pudiste fumar tu cigarrillo, del cual me ofreciste y yo acepté; aún que no fumaba lo hice para impresionarte, pero casi me ahogaba con el humo.

Te echaste a reir, y jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada, pero ver tu sonrisa y oír tu dulce risa me cautivo por completo; no sabía cómo pedirte de inmediato que si pudiéramos tener una cita, pero te me adelantaste, mi corazón se aceleró y acepte de inmediato.

Y de repente, comenzó a llover, yo andaba sin paraguas, y tú con uno en mano, y me abrazaste para que pudiéramos caber las dos; sin duda llegaste de la nada haciendo que me enamoré de ti desde el primer día.

El tiempo pasaba lento, solo platicábamos poco, pero sentía la necesidad de conocerte y poder saber tu nombre, tu edad, de dónde eras, yo, quería saber todo de ti; llegamos hasta un café bar, que parecia el mejor sitio del mundo, y me dijiste "¿por que no tomamos algo?" Lo cuál acepte e invite, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, me sentía la reina del mundo, por estar con la chica más bella que mis ojos pudieron haber visto; lo recuerdo bien, yo quería invitarte a pasar la noche en mi departamento, y sentía que me ibas a rechazar, por qué tal vez a tí, te gustaban los hombres.

Tomé hasta el fondo el tarro de cerveza y lo dije "¿quisieras pasar la noche conmigo en mi departamento?" Cuando dije esas palabras te sorprendiste, creía que me rechazarías como otras chicas y ya era costumbre, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que tomaste mis manos y las apretaste fuerte, estaba nerviosa pero entendí con tu mirada que tú aceptabas la propuesta.

Entonces apure la cerveza de un sorbo, cargaste tus maletas y yo pagué la cuenta; y nos fuimos de aquel lugar, la lluvia había dejado de caer y aún así fuimos abrazadas por el frío tan fuerte que sentíamos, al llegar hasta mi departamento te advertí que con un colchón nos basta, no hubo problemas y entremos, jamás recuerdo ver el departamento esperando ser testigo por un gran acto de amor.

Recalente una sopa y curry, servi vino tinto, y nos dimos a la cena, donde seguimos platicando, y pude conocer tu nombre, "Furutani Himawari y tenías 24 años" estabas de paso por esta ciudad "por qué sentías que el destino te decía que algo grande iba a pasar, y así fue, por que pude conocer a alguien muy especial" cuando dijiste esas palabras me dejaste sin habla, solo podía pensar pero sin decir nada, así que servi más copas y seguimos bebiendo.

Te vi cerrar las cortinas y ponerle seguro a la puerta, y te fuiste quitando poco a poco tu medias negras y bajando tu falda azúl; solo pensé "cuidado mujer porque te estás enamorando" así que nerviosa y no sé por qué, yo trataba de huir, pero fui atrapada por tus labios.

"¿que hacemos con la ropa?" Preguntaste, y yo que nunca tuve más religión que un bello cuerpo de mujer.

Me seguías besando y me ibas quitando la ropa, aún con el frío de aquella negra noche, sentía un gran calor, sentía tus manos tibias y suaves tocar todo mi cuerpo, cada rincón, yo me iba dejando llevar y pronunciaba aquel nombre que me hacía sentir así, eso te gustaba y poco a poco fuiste bajando tus besos; yo con mis manos te fui guiando donde besaras, hasta que mis jeans; te estorbaban para que por fin pudieras llegar hasta eso que tanto deseabas lamer y gozar.

Me ayudaste a quitarme mi jeans blancos, poco a poco volviendome loca por que tú ibas a verme completamente desnuda, así que llegaste hasta el final solo me dejaste en ropa interior; y tú te quedaste en pelotas, quitandote el brassier y dándome un show por ver algo tan grande, "¿las quieres?" Me dijiste, "pues si te portas bien y te dejas ayudar podrás tenerlas" yo quedé cautivada y solo pude sonrojarme.

Me empezaste a besar de nuevo, pero ahora de una forma apasionado, sentía tu mano en mi cintura y comenzabas a bajarla lentamente hasta llegar a mi clítoris, cuando escuchaste mi gemido de placer, supe que había sido descubierta, pero eso te excito más y me dijiste "no te preocupes quiero que grites mi nombre" y movías tu mano provacando que gritara tu nombre a todo pulmón.

Me ayudaste a guardar silencio besandome, pero eso no bastaba para controlar lo que me hacías sentir, por el calor del momento te pedí que bajaras tu besos a mi entrepierna, y poder sentir la magia de tus labios en mi vagina.

Entonces así fue comenzaste a lamer y a besar ahí abajo, ponía mis manos sobre tu nuca y observaba como me hacía tuya completamente, sentía tu respiración agitada y tu aliento caliente; era la reina del mundo, nunca llegue a imaginar que una chica como tú estaría aquí, conmigo haciendo el amor, por que no era sexo simplemente, yo ame cada momento de lo me hacías.

Cuando paraste de hacer lo tuyo, me pediste un pequeño favor, ya sabía que querías, pero quería que lo dijeras, así que me hacía la estrecha; me mostraste tu trasero húmedo y lo pusiste sobre mi rostro, "por favor sakurako quiero sentirte" me dijiste mientras tú de nuevo continuabas lamiendo, yo no podía negarme, por fin tenía ante mis ojos tu vagina, era un sueño hecho realidad, y el hecho de que deseabas sentir mis labios en ti, era algo que me excitaba demasiado, y así lo hice, movía mi lengua como una tormenta y mi rostro se quedó pegado en tu entrepierna, era algo que no quería dejar.

Ya no podías aguantar más, podía escuchar como gritabas mi nombre, me pedía más, querías correrte, y no detuve ni un momento, te echaste encima de mi y solo suspirabas.

Al acabar contigo me sentí ganadora de la batalla, ver que habías acabado siendo mía era algo que me ponía contenta, pero ambas sabíamos que la noche apenas había empezado, y seguimos toda la noche hasta quedara dormidas entre sudor y jugos lascivos.

A la mañana siguiente el sol me levantó y mi sorpresa fue que me levanté abrazando el vacío de tu cuerpo en mi colchón, y me puse a gritar "¿donde estás?" Parecía ser que el destino me jugaba una broma macabra.

Lo malo, no fue que huyera con mi dinero, y algunas ropas, lo peor fue que se llevará mi corazón, acabada, me propuse a recoger la habitación donde tú y yo pasamos la noche, donde esté departamento fue testigo de una velada especial.

Salí del lugar y me puse en marcha para el cajero cercano e ir otra vez al trabajo y pasar los días como siempre, pero, ¿como olvidarte? Si mi corazón te pertenece fuese donde estuvieras, yo estaré esperando tu llegada.

Al pasar un largo día en el curro, me fui al bar donde te conocí, pedí una cerveza bien fría, "así estoy yo sin ti" dije en voz baja; acabada por estar sin tu bella e intachable presencia, brinde a tu silla vacía, tome mi cerveza con tristeza y melancólica por no poder tenerte a mi lado de nuevo.

Y paso la tercera ronda, y no sé si fue por el alcohol o un sueño hecho realidad porque escuché tu voz angelical en mi oído "me moría de ganas querida de verte otra vez" mi cuerpo se estremeció y sentía las ganas de llorar de alegría, pero no soy una chica de lágrima fácil, y me hice la fuerte y volteé.

Verla ahí, con su mirada más dulce, sonriendo por encontrarme en el bar, donde ella y yo hicimos conexión, pareciera ser que el destino me dio en bandeja de plata a la chica de mi sueños.

Tomo mi mano, y comenzamos a platicar de nuevo, me tomó del hombro porque ya había bebido demasiado, y salimos del bar; caminamos juntas como el día de ayer, abrazadas por el frío que azotó en la ciudad, y nos detuvimos en ese bendito lugar donde mis ojos cayeron cautivos en ella.

Porque te conocí en la parada del autobús, llevabas Bufanda con cuadros, mini falda azúl, y tus medias negras.

Desde ese momento supe que sería tuya, Himawari...

* * *

(Así concluye "llegaste de la nada" en el punto de vista de la linda Sakurako ^-^)


	2. El destino me obligó (Himawari)

(ahora veremos la historia desde el punto de Himawari).

* * *

¿Por qué será que aveces sientes que el destino te da sorpresas? Esa era la pregunta que siempre me hacía y que fue la pregunta que hice cuando te conocí.

Recuerdo que mi vida era monótona y repetitiva, y siempre soñaba y esperaba que llegara el amor, o ese algo que me motivara a querer a alguien, pero nunca llegó, así que, iba perdiendo la esperanza, y ya no me interesaba nadie, y solo enfoque en trabajar, e ir a casa, y los fines de semana salir al súper mercado, o hacer cualquier otra cosa aburrida, tal vez, por eso mismo nunca le llame la atención a alguien, pensaba que yo no valdría la pena para nadie.

Hasta que un día cansada de todo, me fui motivada a las vías del tren para acabar con todo realmente mi vida no tenía sentido, y decidida, quería hacerlo y así sin más una vida más iba hacer cobrada por las vías del tren, así que prendí mi cigarrillo y esperé hasta la siguiente parada.

El solo estar ahí parada me puso a pensar, en muchas cosas que nunca logré hacer, y las cuales deseaba por hacer, pero bueno, eso ya importaba poco, porque dentro de poco todo iba acabar.

Cuando estaba tranquila, fumando escuché las sirenas y sabía que el tren que iba a dar fin con mi existencia estaba por llegar... Pero por alguna razón, mi cuerpo no se movía, aún que yo quería hacerlo, no hacía nada, y solo me tire de rodillas a llorar, haciendo que se caiga el mechero y mi cajetilla de cigarros, que vi como eran aplastados por aquellas caja de metal.

Por alguna razón sentía que no era mi momento, el destino me detuvo, y evitó que hiciera el peor error de todos, así que rendida solo me eché a llorar, y volver a casa, y pasar la noche en vela preguntándome ¿por que razón existo? Y me fui a dormir tratando de creer que yo, ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

Decidida, al día siguiente tome mis maletas y empaque, y como cosa del asar, me dirigía a cualquier ciudad; me vestí con mi bufanda con cuadros, mini falda azúl, y mis medias negras y salí de aquel lugar, lleno de melancolía, para mudarme al barrio de la alegría.

Así que tomé mi paraguas, porque el cielo se veía gris, adviertiendo una lluvia inminente; tome el primer autobús y me fui de ahi sin decir nada, esperando a que el destino tuviera razón, y yo deseaba que fuera así.

Pasaron las horas y me maravillé con los paisajes que me ofrecia el viaje, entre tanto esperar tenías ganas de fumar pero, recordé que lo había perdido desde aquella noche donde el destino me había detenido, y dado otra oportunidad.

Enfadada, me bajé en la siguiente parada y fui a comprar otro mechero, me importaba poco que me quedará a mitad del camino, pero, tal vez ese fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, porque justamente en esa parada pude conocerte.

Me bajé de aquel autobús y me disculpé por la molestia al chófer y al bajar pude notar de inmediato tu mirada, una mirada tan cálida, una que ninguna otra persona me había dado, pero eso me puso nerviosa y seguí mi camino, deseando que aquella chica de cabello castaño me hablará

Así que bajé la guardia, dandote la oportunidad para hablarme y así fue, pude oír tu voz que me estabas llamando, sin duda el que me hayas hablado hizo que me gustaras y nunca lo sabré pero oír tú voz fue un alivio.

Me volteé ansiosa, pero trataba de estar tranquila, y pude ver tu rostro, un rostro inocente y lindo, y yo... Con elegancia para impresionarte tenía mi cigarrillo en mi boca, vaya que descuido más tonto, pero, ¿no sé por qué? Se me ocurrió decirte que no tenía mechero.

Pero tú, amablemente te fuiste al mini marcket que estaba cruzando la calle y regresaste con uno, y me lo diste exclusivamente para mi; te ofrecí un poco, ya que, suena raro decirlo pero quería un beso insecto desde aquel momento.

Tú aceptaste y yo me emocione mucho, al dar el primer inhalo, casi te ahogabas con el humo, y era algo gracioso, así que no pude evitar a echarme a reír, y ahí supe que ya me habías gustado por completo, y era raro, porque creí que te gustaban los chicos, así que reprimía mis sentimientos.

Así el destino queriendo que tú y yo estuvieramos juntas, el cielo comenzó a dejar caer una lluvia, tú no tenías paraguas y te invite a usar el que yo tenía, así que comenzamos a caminar juntas, como excusa te abrece porque "Así cabriamos y así la lluvia no te iba a mojar" y seguimos hasta encontrar un lugar mejor para poder platicar, pero los nervios podían conmigo ya que al tenerte abrazada podía sentir tu calor, y poder oler el aroma que desprendias y casi no sabía que platicar, aún que yo deseaba saber todo de ti, pero mi corazón cobarde no me lo permitía.

Así que llegamos hasta ese bar café, y me invitaste a pasar, y yo acepté, ya que indirectamente eso era nuestra primera cita, parecía ser que el destino me dio a entender de lo que me iba a perder, si aquel día hubiera hecho lo que queria hacer.

Entonces deje mi equipaje, en la entrada, y fuimos hasta la barra que estaba un poco alejada de la entrada, ahí pediste una ronda, y fue cuando comenzamos a platicar, y parecía que tú y yo nos conocíamos desde hace mucho y que apenas después de años nos volvimos a ver, como un reencuentro de dos almas unidas por el amor.

Supe que habíamos hecho conexión, que sin duda tú... Me habías conquistado, y seguiamos hablando, ver tú sonrisa, ver todo tú ser me tranquilizaba, y mi sorpresa fue mucha al ver que diste un gran sorbo a tu cerveza y me pediste pasar la noche contigo, yo no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía, así que me apreté tus manos y entendiste que aceptaba tu propuesta.

Salimos de aquel bar, y la lluvia se había detenido, pero aún así fuimos abrazadas por el frío que azotó en la ciudad.

Dos chicas, que un día como si nada, se conocieron y sentía una gran pasión y amor por la otra, sin duda pensar en eso hacía que todo valiera la pena y agradecer que el destino me diera la oportunidad de conocerte.

Llegamos hasta tu departamento, que juzgando por su aspecto, era similar al mío, y entendía que tú te sentías igual que yo, antes de entrar me dijiste "con un colchón nos basta" y te respondí que no había problema, y entramos.

Al llegar te pusiste a cocinar la cena, recalentaste una sopa, y curry, serviste vino tinto, y cenamos; ahí pude conocerte, te llamabas, Oomuro Sakurako, tenías 23 años y pronto sería tu cumpleaños, eras soltera, y habías perdido la esperanza en el amor; Yo decepcionada, te dije "pues yo acabo de encontrar al amor de mi vida" y tú te sonrojaste y ahí supe que tenía razón, tú ya me habías enamorado.

Me puse de pie, y comencé a cerrar las cortinas, y puse seguro a la puerta, por si tratabas de huir, te empecé hacer un desfile de ropa, y me iba quitando mi falda azúl, y mis medias negras, y al ver tu linda cara sonrojada, que trataba de huir, no podía dejarte hacer eso y te atrape con un beso.

Sentir esos suaves y dulces labios, le daban sentido a mi vida, ya que quería que fueran míos, "¿que hacemos con la ropa? Te pregunté y te volví a besar ya que tú querías lo mismo que yo, e iba quitandote la ropa para dar inicio al acto de amor que deseaba hacerte.

Te comencé a tocar, y sentir tu cuerpo cálido y tú suave piel, sentí tus pezones duros y supe que debía bajar mis besos hasta llegar a eso que tanto quería probar, aún que fuera mi primera vez, quería hacerlo contigo y con nadie más.

Bese todo tu abdomen, y sentía como te retocias y decias mi nombre y eso te ponia nerviosa; pero fui detenida por tus jeans blancos, así que decidí ayudarte a quitártelos, ansiosa por ver completamente desnuda a la primera mujer que llegué amar, te dejé en ropa interior, y yo me quité mi blusa blanca y me quité el brassier, y enseñarte mi pecho desnudo; "¿las quieres?" Te pregunté, y tú asentías con tu cabeza, "¿pues si te dejas ayudar podrás tenerlas y hacer lo que quieras con ellas" te respondí, y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo.

Aún con el frío de la noche, me hacías sentir tan agitada y ponías mi cuerpo caliente, y decidida comenzaba de nuevo a bajar mis besos hasta tú vagina, cuando llegué y comenzaba a lamer y mover mi lengua, veía como te retocias del placer y soltaste un gemido, "Himawari" habías dicho, y tú avergonzada te tapaste el rostro, "no te preocupes quiero que grites mi nombre" te dije para tranquilizarte.

Entonces, sin problemas gemias del placer cuando te estaba dando sexo oral, oírte gritar mi nombre y sentir tus manos en mi nuca hacían que yo gozará del momento, y sin problemas me tragaba todo lo que me dabas.

Pero, sin duda yo quería sentirte, así que un poco avergonzada te quería pedir un pequeño favor, me detuve y con un poco vergüenza lo dije "S-sakurako, ¿me preguntaba si tú también me podrías ayudar?" Te pregunté, "porque yo también quiero sentirte" agregué; y tú aceptaste, y por el calor del momento puse de inmediato mi trasero húmedo frente tu rostro aún que admito que eso me excito más.

Así que yo seguí con lo mío, y de momento sentí, tu lengua en mi vagina, que eso hizo que gritará tu nombre, y no sabría como describirlo pero sentir tu, aliento caliente, y tu boca en lugar como ese, hacía que cayera rendida, y en muy poco estaba apunto de correrme, y era imposible de aguantar, ya que eras tú la que me hacía todo eso.

Entonces, no pude más y solté todo encemia de tu rostro, y me eché vencida sobre tí, entonces, seguimos así toda la noche, ya que es un poco vergonzoso recordar todo lo que hicimos esa noche; ya muy noche me levanté y con la luz de la luna pude observar tu bello cuerpo desnudo y me estabas abrazando con mucha fuerza, así que aparte tu brazo y te di un beso en la frente y me fui antes de que el alba estuviera en su apogeo.

Me fui sin decirte adiós y yo seguí con mi camino a conocer otros lugares, pero siempre teniendote en mi corazón, ya que fuiste y serás la persona que me enamoró, pero hay lujos que una dama no puede darse, y me fui tomando prestado dinero y alguna prenda tuya para siempre recordarte

Subí al primer autobús que estaba en servicio y me fui de aquel lugar tratando de dejar atrás aquella noche que siendo sincera, ame cada momento que hicimos.

En el viaje, tú seguías rondando en mi mente, tu rostro tan lindo e inocente, con esos ojos tan brillantes y esa sonrisa que me tranquilizaba; y con un demonio, ¿por qué no puedo olvidarte? ¿y si lo que hago es lo correcto? Esas ideas me comían la cabeza.

Harta de pensar de propuse a fumar pero al sacar el mechero, otra vez me trajo un recuerdo lleno de melancolía, así que no se por que, me dio por llorar, ¿por qué has robado mi corazón? Cada vez que cerraba solo podía ver tu linda sonrisa y recordar tu bello nombre, Oomuro Sakurako, sin duda me has enamorado, y no puedo negarlo.

Así que fui hasta la siguiente ciudad, y al llegar, mi corazón enfrentó una lucha sobre lo que debía hacer, y parecía ser que el destino me dio una señal, que justamente estaba apunto de salir otra ruta de regreso, y sin pensarlo dos veces abordé y me tragué mi orgullo porque yo quería volver contigo.

Así que pasaron las horas, y no me importaba tener que esperar más, o que haya hecho dos viajes, todo eso era lo de menos.

Pasó la noche y yo seguía pensando en ti, que tal vez, tú ya no me quisieras volver a ver, o que te habías enfadado conmigo, así que estaba un poco triste por saber lo que yo había causado por irme así de la nada.

Llegamos al destino, y yo casi llorando de la alegría fui hasta tu departamento y toqué, y espere y espere... Pero me sentí tonta y recordé que tal vez estabas en el aquel bar donde tú y yo nos conocimos.

Así que como última esperanza, llegué hasta aquel lugar y me puse a rezar a Dios por que tú estuvieras ahí, y entré, y mi sorpresa fue que estabas ahí, bebiendo, así que me acerque y te di un abrazo y te susurre al oído "me moría de ganas quería Sakurako de verte otra vez" yo por el momento no pude evitar llorar un poco, y te besé.

Tenías tu cara de ángel, que pude notar que me habías extrañado, por que te oí pronunciar mi nombre, y entonces seguimos en aquel bar para desahogarnos y al notar que estabas ya muy bebida te tome del hombre y nos fuimos a casa, ya que allá te tenía una sorpresa.

Íbamos abrazadas, camino a casa, y nos detuvimos en ese lugar donde nos conocimos, en la parada del autobús, donde yo deseaba que esa chica de cabello castaño me hablará, y que al final me terminó enamorando.

Porque estar contigo en el lugar donde tú y yo nos enamoramos sin duda me hacía feliz, porque la chica que se robo mi corazón se llamaba, Sakurako...

* * *

(Y aquí termina el capítulo desde el punto de vista de Himawari, y muy pronto habrá tercera parte ^-^)


End file.
